LARPeame esta-version resuvida
by vjota321
Summary: disculpen subi este fic en la seccione anime ce inazuma elven pero decidi resubirla y subir del capitulo 2 en adelante solo aqui
1. Chapter 1

_**LARPeame esta**_

_**Inazuma eleven**_

Por vjota321:

Para empezar descubrí el maravilloso mundo del LARP hace tan solo unos meses en agosto (quizá una razón por la cual no termine mi fic de adventure time,pero lo terminare),debido a que no hay muchos grupos en mi país cree uno con mis amigos , pero el hecho es que se me ocurrió que seria divertido ver a los personajes de Inazuma eleven haciendo Larping( y al terminar creo que creare otro de , inazuma eleven go y quizás continué con otras series), bueno iniciemos:

Capitulo 1:Un largo dia para tachimukai:

Tachimukai POV:

Otro dia ,tedioso pero acabado en fin , me pone feliz que luego de las clases podre ir a la practica con el equipo y luego , bueno ire a mi otra pasion,muchos chicos del inazuma japon se unieron al raimon, Tobitaka , cogure ,tsunam, Sacuma e incluso Fudo y, Toramaru ,ademas ichinose y domon volvieron de america bueno el club es mas grandes que nuca para alegría del capitan.

Ademas, la practica tamen me permite estar cerca de ...a .Haruna , no puedo creer que hallan pasado 3 años de conocernos y aun no puedo decirle nada de lo que siento ,arg soy un tonto 16 años y no puedo decirle a Haruna :"Hola como estas " , creo que incluso cantar una cancion de Arjona en un campo de fans de werevertumorro es menos peligroso, , haa bueno quizas la practica saque esos pensamientos y si no lo hace mi actividad de de las 6 lo hará.

Diciendo esto Tachimukai sonrie y camina hacia el campo.

Fin POV

-Tachimukai-exclama Endo - al fin llegas

-si tienes , estaba haciendo tarea-claro hacer tarea es pensar en Haruna-Pero ya estoy listo.

-bueno , ve al arco izquierdo.

-claro capitán.

Una practica dura después:

-Bueno acabamos -dijo endo-bueno como mañana comienzan las vacaciones les doy los horario de entrenamiento en verano y los veo mañana.

-Hey dice Tsunamy a Tachimuaki-Listo para las vacaciones .

-claros ,a -mirando su reloj - ya es tarde debo ir a casa.

-a bueno-cuídate.

3 minutos después:

-Si cariño -le dice tsunae a Toko por celular-si no me olvido el miercoles es nuestro aniversario,no no me olvidares . si se cuanto cumplimos , si te lo puedo decir, cumplimos 5 meses listo , bueno cuidate.

Mienttra tsunamy camina ve a unos chicos disfrazados jugando en el campo.

-A , infantiles .

Ni bien acaba de decir esto ve a Tachimukai vestido de elfo con un arco y tirando flechas de goma a un tipo vestido de caballero.

-what the firetruck-dijo tsunamy.

continuara...

bueno espero que les haya gustado en unos dias debo de estar subiendo el 2 capitulo y como el 1 de noviembre lo tengo feriado quiza suba 2 capitulo , y si aunque valla a ver pareja variadas en este fic me sentrare un poca mas en tachimukai y harna que en otros pero no mucho , hasta luego.¡sakatoyo¡


	2. Todo por la boca de Tsunamy

**LARPeame esta **

Antes de continuar,les pido perdón por mis muchos errores ortográficos , pero estaba cansado cuando subí el primer capitulo,prometo hacerlo mucho mejor

**capitulo 2 :** Todo por la boca de Tsunami:

Tsunami POV:

o,rayos , Yuuki Tachimukai , mi mejor amigo es uno de esos ,a... no se como llamar a uno de esos tontos disfrazados , claro por eso estaba tan raro .bueno no es tan malo hubiese sido peor que fuera adicto a las drogas , ha, ya tengo mucho problemas por mi aniversario con Touko , y ni siquiera le he comprado un regalo.

bueno , debo calmarme y pensar:"si eso le gusta y no daña a nadie deja que lo siga haciendo" , si le niego la oportunidad de , u ,jugar seria como si alguien no me dejara montar olas,pero debo esperar a que acabe su juego.

Fin del POV

Tsunami espero pacientemente a que Tachimukai acabara de jugar y fue a saludar.

-buen juego ,namato , dijo el peli-naranja a uno de sus compañeros, mientras se mojaba el pelo con agua-

Entonces Tsunami le toca el hombro a su amigo .

-a, uf eres tu stunami ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto con nervios-¿ me vistes, a en el campo?

-bueeeeeeeeeeeeenop . estaba pasando por aquí cuando te vi jugando vestido como duende joto-dijo con una risita.

-no es un disfraz gay, yo soy archeus arch un arquero de clase alta, querrero del castillo.

-claaaaaaaro -responde el otro con sarcasmo.

-Mira estoy realizando un partido de LARP.

-¿LARP?

-**L**ive **A**ction** R**ole** P**laying

-Bueno te ayudo en todo lo que necesites y te apoyo.

-hey no me trates como si fuera tu pareja que ya te lo dije no soy gay-dijo enojado-ademas tu tienes novia.

-Ni me digas desde el tercer mes intento besarla pero no lo logro, veras:

mes 3: me mordió un coati.

mes 4: me golpee la cabeza con un tubo al inclinarme.

-a bueno, si quieres participar tengo un disfraz y dados extras.

-bueno lo probare unos 15 minutos -. y con suerte no volveré a jugarlo, pensó

2 horas después:

-ya-dijo tsunami retorciendo su daga que clavo en el pecho de tachimukai.

-guau si que mejoraste .

-quien dijo que esto no era divertido -exclamo enérgicamente Tachimukai.

-¡vaya , vaya quien es este noob? -dijo un chico con pelo negro en picos salvo una parte que cubre parte de su ojo izquierdo.

-a ,stunami -el es zengoru micoten , el primer lugar en las talabas de LARPING .

- y mucho mejor que tu arquerito joto.

-¡que no soy gay¡

-deja de molestar a mi amigo- exclama Tsunami.

-¡y quien es el ? ¿tu pareja?.

-¡Ya estoy harto¡-grito tsunami - te reto a ti y a tu equipo a un duelo libre de captura el caliz y bandera de 9 días de duración.

-Perfecto,ja los acabare los veo el próximo miércoles a y pueden mesclar géneros , ustedes saben espaciales -medievales , ect sin limite.

acto seguido salio riéndose con su equipo.

-Bueno chicos dijo Tsunami volteando al equipo de tachimukai , hay que prepararnos.

-no-dijo todo el equipo junto y se fueron.

-ha-dijo Tachimukai- estamos tu y yo.

-No lo creo reclutare mas jugadores para mañana .

- bueno te veo mañana -dijo tachimukai , mientras salia preocupado y poco confiado de las palabras de su amigo.

CONTINUARA...


	3. El mercado secreto debajo delsevenelevne

**LARPeame esta**

**Capitulo 3** : El mercado secreto del seven eleven

Tachimukai POV:

OH RAYOS , por culpa de mi "mejor amigo" Joule tsunami estoy metido en un gigantesco lió , ya que en días voy a tener una partida de LARP contra Zengoru ,el ´primer puesto y para colmo sin equipo , bueno si tengo suerte la ceremonia de clausura del año escolar me ayude a olvidar.

Fin del POV

La ceremonia transcurrió normal pero Tachimukai estuvo preocupado sin poder concentrarse , ni cuando recibió el diploma del segundo puesto de la clase(este chico es muy listo para ser fan de Endo ¿no?).

dos horas despues de la ceremonia tsunami lo encontró .

-hey ,tach felicidades -dijo el chico de pelo rosa .

-Gracias-dijo desanimado el portero.

-Ten -le dijo dándole un antifaz-ponte lo.

-a, ok.

-Sigue mi voz-Dijo tsunami

-perfecto , lo que me trataba un juego tonto -pensaba el chico

-Ven .

Tachimukai camino y llego a donde tsunami le indico.

-Quitate el antifaz.

-Bien-que sera-dijo desanimado

Entonces Tachimukai miro sorprendido que todos , absolutamente todos los miembros del club de fútbol, vestidos con ropa de salir y arriba un cartel que tenia escrito :"primera reunión del club de LARP de la secundaria Raimon" .

-chi-chico que es esto.

-tu que crees -dijo Endo- tsunami nos mostró el larp nos gusto nos enteramos de tu situación y decidimos crear este club para practicar larp, eso no significa que dejemos el fútbol.

-no claro que no ,pero gracias-respondió emocionado tachimukai.

-Pero necesitamos disfraces-dijo Kido.

-A si claro . como conseguiremos el din ero antes del miercoles-dijo Tachimukai.

-no te preocupes ya lo conseguimos-dijo Tsunami.

-que¿como diantres lo hicieron?.

-lavamos autos , hicimos juegos de recaudación , vendimos dulces etc , a y usamos la cuartada de que donaríamos el dinero recaudado a las victimas del katrina y de otros huracanes.

-Eso fue idea mía- dijo fudo

-Tan cruel como siempre -dijo Kido.

-Cállate ,aspirante rechazado a líder de grupo de digimón.

-No me aceptaron por que era muy listo.

-claro , kido ,cree lo que quieras-dijo con tono burlón fudo.

-calma-pidió Tachimukai- los llevare al mercado secreto del larp.

-¿Y donde queda?-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Siganme.

Caminaron hasta un seven eleven de por ahi.

-Listo , aquí esta.

-Pero es un seven eleven-dijo Tobitaka confundido.

-Entren-dijo Tachimukai.

Al entrar le mostró al vendedor una seña ondeando el dedo indice.,este abrió una puerta que decía "riesgo eléctrico" y que tenia una escalera.

-bajen-indico Tachimukai.

y al bajar vieron una gran cantidad de tiendas que vendían disfraces o "trajes de personificación" de todos los temas.

-vamos a comprar -dijo tsunami mientras se abalanzaban sobre el pobre tachimukai.

Continuara...

ya estamos cerca de concluir la primera parte y comenzar la segunda ( la de la partida de larp) , calculo que serán ,12 o a lo máximo 14 capitulo.


End file.
